Holy Crap
by xShatteredCriss
Summary: Sebastian n'est pas si bon menteur que ça, finalement ... OS sans prétention.


**Me revoilà. J'ai une vague d'inspiration en ce moment, c'est fou ! Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit hier soir, soyez indulgent, il était tard (pour ma défense). Pour une fois je ne mets pas en scène mon Seblaine adorait, je reste sur Sebastian, mais je change de collègue haha !**

**xoxo**

* * *

Sebastian Smythe ne savait pas trop comment ni pourquoi il avait atterri ici pour les vacances de février. Il tenait la main de son petit ami dans les rues d'une ville qu'il connaissait comme sa poche. Chandler n'arrêtait pas de parler, de tout commenter. Quelle plaie, quelle pipelette ! Les oreilles de l'ancien joueur de Lacrosse commençait à bourdonner. Un bruit sourd vint envelopper ses tympans. Enfin, il avait réussit à faire abstraction de la voix criarde qui sortait de la bouche de celui qui lui servait de petit ami. Sebastian figea son éternel sourire arrogant sur ses lèvres. Il hochait la tête de temps en temps, laissant croire au petit blond qu'il l'écoutait. Sebastian n'était pas amoureux de Chandler, il le prétendait. « _J'en ai rien à foutre de toi, Sebastian, mais si tu continue à te comporter comme le premier des connards, tu finira seul, avec toi-même._ » La voix de Blaine résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête. Alors, depuis le jour où ces mots furent prononcer, il avait décidé qu'il ne finirait pas seul. Bien sur, il ne tomberait jamais amoureux, non, son cœur était déjà pris, mais il feindrait l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait voulu que Chandleur soit brun. Plus petit. Frisé aussi. Sebastian soupira intérieurement, il aurait voulu que Chandler soit Blaine. Juste, Blaine.

- Et donc j'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu faire d'une pierre deux coups et passer le dernier jour de nos vacances ici pour faire Disney, non ? Non parce que moi j'aime Disney, c'est vachement bien, je suis sûr et certain qu'on s'y amusera et …

- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER TA GUEULE ? TU PARLES TROP C'EST PUTAIN D'AGACANT.

La voix de Sebastian avait été cinglante, comme une grande claque que Chandler se serait pris en pleine gueule sans n'avoir rien demandé. Il fixa le châtain, un peu abrutis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il ravala péniblement sa salive. Sebastian lâcha la main de Chandler et le toisa avec violence, à bout de souffle. La phrase était sortie toute seule, il n'avait pas réussi à garder ses mots emprisonnés dans son esprit. Ils avaient franchit la barrière qu'il leur avait fixé, roulant lentement de son esprit au fond de sa gorge. S'étaient frayés un chemin jusqu'à sa langue, y avaient roulé avant de laisser sa voix les former et les sortir.

- Je … Je suis désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire Chan' …

- Bien sur que si Sebastian ! C'est ce que tu as envie de dire depuis X mois. Depuis qu'on est ensemble. Ses mots te brûlent la langue et les lèvres depuis qu'on se connait. Mais tu sais quoi, Smythe le grand ? T'es rien. T'es rien du tout. T'es qu'une pauvre petite merde qui a perdu l'amour de sa vie parce que t'as pas été capable de te comporter comme il fallait avec lui. T'es pitoyable. Poussant le pathétique à son paroxysme. T'espère encore que Blaine va te tomber dans les bras, mais ça n'arrivera jamais. IL NE T'AIME PAS. IL NE T'AIMERA JAMAIS. JAMAIS COMME JE T'AIME. Oui parce que je suis assez con pour t'aimer encore, malgré tout ce que tu me fait. Tu penses honnêtement que je ne te vois pas hocher la tête, sourire, sortir des « hum hum » alors que tu ne m'écoutes même pas ? Désolé de te décevoir, manipulateur, mais je m'en suis rendu compte depuis un moment. Blaine avait raison, t'es un connard, et tu finira seul.

Chandler était rouge de rage. Les poings serrés, il haletait et fixait son vis-à-vis avec haine. Le feu des larmes qui s'étaient échappées toutes seules de ses yeux lui brûlait les joues.

- Tu peux crever la bouche ouverte ça m'est égal maintenant, j'en ai marre de te servir de bouche trou, sans mauvais jeu de mots, parce que Blaine le hobbit ne veut et ne voudra jamais de toi. Je vais faire ma valise et rentrer à Lima, je te laisserai les clefs à l'accueil. Salut.

Le jeune blond s'était détourner sans un mot de plus, laissant Sebastian seul au milieu de la foule grandissante autour d'eux. Le châtain n'avait pas eu la force de dire quoique ce soit. Les mots de Chandler l'avait, à juste titre, blessé. Les uns après les autres, ils avaient frappaient sa cage thoracique avec violence, transperçant son cœur si fragile comme des lames de couteaux tranchantes comme des rasoirs. Le sang de sa peine s'évacuait, coulait lentement, embrassant le moindre organes se mettant sur son passage. La pluie tombait un peu plus épaisse qu'il y a quelque minutes. Là, au milieu de la foule parisienne, il se laissa aller à de gros sanglots puérils. Sebastian avait l'air d'une merde. C'est ce qu'il était après tout, non ? Une grosse merde. Un gros connard, en prime.

* * *

** Review mes petits chouuuux ? xoxo**


End file.
